Mimpi Manis Sang Sky king XD
by Bhamuz02
Summary: urgh... gile haus gw nulis ini. maaf klo rada belibet, tpi klo gw pikir ini semacam musical fanfic. buakakaka


Character: Ikki Minami by Oh! Great

Akito/Agito Wanijima by Oh! Great

Mikan Noyamano by Oh! Great

Pada hari Minggu kuturut ayah ke kota. LHOOOO!! Bukan, bukan itu maksud saya, garing. Pada hari Minggu yang biasa-biasa ga cerah ga ujan ga berawan ga ada apa-apanya, Ikki lagi jalan-jalan di sojong (sogo jongkok) sector IX Bintaro (walaupun udah bubar tuh sojong, kan pindah ke polsek sekarang wuek). Kenapa dia bisa nyasar sampe ke Bintaro.? Karena pada saat dia terbang, ia lupa kalau dia udah jalan (baca: terbang) terlalu jauh. Sampe-sampe nyasar ke Indonesia dan mendarat (jatuh. Red.) di Bandara Halim Perdana Kusuma. Tak lama kemudian, saudara/I sebangsa setanah air, Ikki terus jalan ke gerbang keluar bandara trus nanya ke satpam disana, "Pak, ini dimana yah.?". walah, Ikki bisa bahasa Indonesia rupanya, belajar dimana mas.? Hahaa. Satpam itu menjawab, "ini di bandara Halim Perdana Kusuma.! Baca dong mas.!" Sambil menunjuk ke arah papan nama.

Dengan santainya Ikki bertanya lagi, "kalo pulang ke rumah saya jalannya kemana ya.?". "emang rumah mas dimana.?", sang satpam balik tanya. "ga tau. Kayaknya di……. Jepang deh mas." Jawab Ikki. Sang satpam kaget, "LHOO! Orang Jepang kok bisa bahasa Indonesia.. ya sudah, mas cari aja pesawat yang menuju ke Jepang". Ikki bales lagi, "tapi.. saya ini seorang yatim piatu yang terbang trus nyasar kesini..!! ga bawa apa-apa kecuali AT sama baju yg nempel di badan.! Gimana mau dapet ongkos balik.? Kerja.? Ogah deh. Cari kerja di Jakarta tuh sekarang susah, swt.".

Aaah salut gw ama lu Ikki. Setuju.! Cari kerja di Jakarta udah susah..! banyak yang jadi pengangguran gara-gara ga ada lapangan pekerjaan! Ato karma mereka ga punya pengalaman yah jadi ga dapet kerja..?? entah lah ngapain si penulis gila ini ngurusin kerjaan. Sekarang di kerjaannya mainin bamboo sih. (aduh, back to topic back to topic)

Pak satpam kemudian berpikir sejenak. 5 menit berlalu. 10 menit………. 15 menit………. 20 menit………………. Duh itu mah bukan sejenak namanya. Tapi setengah jam kurang. Ikki berteriak, "oy pak..! lama amet mikirnya, udah mau gelap niih.. ntar klo dicariin Akito kan bisa runyem masalahnya.! Bisa bunuh diri dia kalo ga ada benda buat dipeluk!!". Pak satpam tersentak seketika dan bangun dari tidurnya. Weleh ternyata tidur toh pak satpam ini. "aduh aduh sori mas, sori ketiduran tadi. Aduh sori bro". "ah ya udahlah gak apa-apa, man". (kok gayanya jadi kayak preman ngumpul gitu sih)

Karena putus asa (yaah seorang Ikki yang ga mudah patah semangat kok malah putus asa. Abal nih) Ikki pun berterima kasih pada pak satpam yang ga menghasilkan apa-apa buat dirinya. Tapi dia punya akal lain, yaitu.. syuting opening Air Gear pake menara BPS apalah itu. Lumayan buat nambah duit (dipilih menara BPS karena warnanya item putih mirip ama menara Tokyo yang ada di openingnya Air Gear).

Tapi, sekali lagi pemirsa, Ikki berubah pikiran. "kayaknya syuting gitu juga ga ada artinya deh. Ga ada PH yang mau sponsorin sih..". akhirnya dia memutar-mutar otaknya sampai belibet dan akhirnya menemukan ide. "aalaah daripada pusing mendingan jalan-jalan aja deh toh gw punya AT bisa terbang cari mall. Pengen ngadem. Akito biarin aja lah dirumah meraung-raung, kan masih ada Mikan dll. ini.. tapi…. Kalo ternyata mereka semua kangen ama gw gimana yaah..? ge er aarhh swt" gumam Ikki kayak orang gila.

Kemudian Ikki mencari tempat yang rada tinggi. Tapi ga ketemu. Oke dia terus nyari dan nyari dan dantee. Dan akhirnya ketemu juga, patung pak tani. Holoh holohh jauh amat lu ki, nyari gituan .. nah akhirnya Ikki naik dan mulai tebang. Wuhuuuuuuuuuuuuu asoy geboy terbang di langit ibukota (lagu siapa sih.? Lupa XD).

Setelah puas terbang kesana kemari, akhirnya Ikki menemukan tempat yang cocok, biarpun bukan mall. Tempat itu dinamakan sogo jongkok, bukan Sogo yang ada di PIM. Beda… ini cuman pasar kaget doang. Gyakakakaakakak. Take a look Ikki lalu mendarat di belakang" trus jalan-jalan. (take a look itu apa sih.? Sotoy gw). Halah udahlah. Dan pada saat itu juga Ikki melihat ada barang diskon!!. "uwaaaahh diskon, aduh jeng jeng pada kemana sih nih kok bukannya ikut belanja bareng eike.", pikir Ikki dengan mata berbinar-binar dan gaya yang sok ibu-ibu arisan. Wadaw roh Akito pindah kesini jangan-jangan. Uh jangan sampe. Najong kucing garong

Tapi karena Ikki ga bawa duit, dia terus ngelanjutin jalan-jalannya. Dan nemuin abang-abang kaset bajakan 20 rebu-an. "mas, kaset Back-On ada g mas.?" Tanya Ikki pada abang kaset. Abang kaset njawab, "apa.? Bekon.? Benda apaan tuh.? Kayaknya ga ada deh mas". Ikki nyahut "aah payah nih, masa Back-On aja ga tau sih, terkenal lho" promosi. Abang kaset nanya lagi "emang band mana tuh.?? Namanya aneh banget". "ya elah.. yang nyanyi soundtrack Air Gear. Yang lagunya gini nih, _kau hancurkan aku dengan sikapmu…….._". jawab Ikki sambil memperagakan gaya vokalisnya. "ya elah mas, itu mah yang nyanyi D'Masiv bukan bekon…!!" sambar sang tukang kaset. "ya udah, mungkin di tempat lain ada" sambungnya lagi. Ikki lalu bilang, "ooh gitu ya, makasih ya mas.". lanjutin jalan-jalan cuuy.

Karena penulis sudah kehabisan ide gila-nya, ia memutuskan untuk menagkhiri cerita tanpa ending yang jelas. Ahahaa bercanda, nggak kok tetep lanjut. Nah, karena bosan, Ikki jalan kedepan dan bertemu seorang pengemis. Pengemis tua itu berkata pelan, "dik, aku mohon.. agar kau selalu setia…..". eeh maaf maaf itu mah lagunya Wali yah. Aduh maaf.. yang bener, "dik, tolong bapak dik, bapak blom makan pagi dik.. bagi-bagi rejeki lah .. mudah-mudahan dapat pahala dari Tuhan.." mohon si pengemis tua. Ikki berpikir sejenak dalam hati, "ya elah bapak. Masih lumayan belom sarapan. Lha saya belom makan dari Jepang tadi sampe kesini.". "aduh maaf pak, lagi ga ada duit nih, coba nih liat….." kata Ikki sambil menunjukkan penyakit kanker-nya alias kantong kering. Ikki basa basi untuk kabur, "permisi ya pak". Si pengemis tetap diam 1 bahasa. Bahasa Indonesia. Iya kan.?

Singkat cerita, hari mulai gelap dan Ikki belom mendapat tempat singgah. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk tidur di pos ronda komplek sekitar. Maka dari itu, tidurlah dia disitu dengan nyenyaknya karena tadi siang udah muter" kecapean. Malam makin larut, dan.. kokok alarm berbunyi. (mana ada ayam berkokok di pagi hari jaman sekarang, apalagi di Bintaro. Ga betah tuh para ayam). Ikki terbangun dari tidurnya dan kaget karena mendapati Akito berada di sampingnya. Dan ternyta kawanku semua. Itu tadi hanyalah MIMPI MANIS sang Sky King….!! (_mimpi manis.? STOP! Kau mencuri hatiku hatiku)_. Ikki tersentak dan berkata, "LHOO!! Bukannya tadi gw ada di pos ronda lagi tidur.? Kok tiba-tiba dirumah sih.? Ada elu lagi to, dasar Bantal". Akito menjawab dengan muka sok imut (padahal nggak), "ya ampun Ikki-kun.. kamu tuh dari tadi bobok disini sama akyuu.. Cuma aku bingung kenapa kamu ngigau-nya aneh-aneh, nanya rumah dimana lah, nyanyi lagunya D'Masiv lah. Kamu kenapa sih sayang.?" (ihiihi najis dh). "lha.? Dari tadi gw mimpi yah.? Gw kan nyasar di Indonesia, kan..? lha……………". Mata Ikki mulai berkumbang-kumbang, (kunang-kunang di kota jarang sih) kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, dan… bluk! Pingsan (tidur lagi. Red) deh si Ikki. Akito yang shock melihat keadaan Ikki langsung berkata, "Ikki! Ikki..!! kamu kenapa..! _jangan kau… jangan pernah……. Jangan pergi…….. jangan pernah pergi dariku….!!"_(nyanyi lagunya Alexa. Red). "siapa juga yang pergi orang gw dari tadi disini, woo ge er..!!", sahut Ikki santai dengan mata merem. "ah jelek lo ki. Awas gw bunuh lo". Sahut Akito yang sudah berubah jadi Agito. "ha.? Akito.? Kok lo jadi garang gitu sih," melek. "whaa..?? udah jadi Agito ya.? Iya-iya gw ga nakal lagi deh suer", sambar Ikki. "iya sayang ga apa-apa kok..", kata Akito. Ah aneh cepet berubah ya. Ikki berkomentarpada penulis, "woy, penulis! Kapan selese nih gw disiksa begini pake karangan lo yang ga mutu itu!! Udah cepetan tamatin ato.. ato apa ya.? SIMCA JADI MILIKKU…!! AHAHAHAHA". Huyah apa hubungannya coba Simca ama gw (penulis). Emang sih gw suka liat Ikki ama Simca ber-sparta bareng. Pantesan ultimatumnya aneh gitu.

Tiba-tiba Mikan mengetuk pintu kamar Ikki. Ikki membuka dan bertanya, "ada apa mak.?". "ah manggil kok mak sih jelek amat. Nih ada telepon, tau tuh dari siapa. Katanya sih penulis."jawab Mikan sambil menyerahkan gagang telepon wireless itu lalu meninggalkan kamar Ikki. "halo.?", sapa Ikki pelan. "halo.? Apakah ini dengan mas Ikki.? Ini saya penulis yang tadi mas protes".jawab orang di seberang sana. "ah iya, ada apa ya mbak.?" Tanya Ikki lagi, "ah gini mas, tadi kan mas bilang mas capek dijadiin bulan"an fanfic saya, saya mau menamatkannya asal………", "asal apaa…??", Tanya Ikki ga sabar. "asal lo mau bersihin toilet selama seminggu". Sambil pasang muka netral ga bergairah, Ikki membalas, "ah mbak mah sama aja nih.. ya udah lah gpp asal ga ditulis bareng ma bantal biru itu…". "oke, mas setuju kan.? Kita udah nego tadi. Saya mengakhiri cerita, mas bersihin toilet seminggu. Oke.? Bye lakukan tugasmu atau Simca kuculik dan kujadikan selir buat pmbokad gw.!", sang penulis mengakhiri pembicaraan. Mendengar ancaman yang menurut Ikki sadis sesadis-sadisnya insiden G30sPKI. Aah ngeri gw kalo inget yang itu, mana gw nulis malem" sepi anginnya sepoi-sepoi gini lagi….

Akhirnya cerita tamat dengan damai. Ikki mbersihin toilet, Simca ga jadi diculik, tapi ga tau deh kalo Akito masih suka manja-manja sama Ikki. Itu urusan mereka biarlaahh.. (hampir nyanyi Nidji). Dengan ini cerita diakhiri karena penulis udah kehabisan ide dan waktu.. berhari-hari gak selese soalnya.

**FOOTNOTE: Bantal: Banci taman lawang**

**THE END**


End file.
